Unexpected Things
by jungnana
Summary: Keadaan yang memaksanya. Bahkan hidupnya dihancurkan, bintang terangnya diredupkan dan ia diseret kedalam dunia baru penuh paksaan. Sampai suatu saat dimana ia benar-benar terperangkap dalam jebakan penghancurnya, dan saat semua orang heran padanya karena ia tak mencoba keluar—itu karena ia sudah tak ingin. Tak ada yang melarangnya untuk jadi lelah. [KRISTAO / TAORIS. Prolog. RnR?]


Memaksakan ketertarikan terhadap ketidak-biasaan yang menjadi keharusan.

Tenang. Aku disini, bersamamu.

Jangan mencari sinarmu, bersedialah bermandi gelapnya ruang mulai saat ini,

Berdua.

Pilihanmu, berdua denganku, atau dengan lengkingan.

.

.

.

UNEXPECTED THINGS

by jungnana

Casts : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, others.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt-Romance. Psycho?

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik nana. Tapi cerita milik nana.

Warnings : Yaoi. Mature; dipenuhi bahasa yang tidak enak dibaca(?), juga asem2 lemon(?) yang mungkin akan nana buat kalo nana kuat. Plot mungkin pasaran. Typos. Dan kesalahan lainnya.

A/N : udah mau ujian, tapi nekat bikin ff baru. Nikmati yaa, abis gitu review. Kamsa~ Here's the foreword~

No siders. Belajarlah menghormati.

Happy reading.

.

* * *

.

"Keputusanku, ada padaku."

"Ini tentang semua perasaan yang tidak berhasil."

"Ayo, tersenyumlah pada kamera~"

.

.

.

Keadaan memaksanya, memaksa pemuda dengan harga diri dan bahu kokoh itu terjun kedalam pojok gelap dunianya.

Hidupnya dihancurkan, bintang terangnya diredupkan dan ia diseret kedalam dunia baru penuh paksaan. Sampai suatu keadaan dimana ia benar-benar terperangkap dalam jebakan penghancurnya, dan saat semua orang heran kepadanya karena ia tak mencoba keluar—itu karena ia sudah tak ingin.

Tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk jadi lelah.

.

.

.

"Tao, tidak pulang?"

Tao tentu saja terkejut dalam lamunannya, tidak ada orang lagi di kelas dan suara menggelegar dari arah pintu membuatnya terlonjak. Ia menutup buku Bahasa Koreanya, kemudian memutuskan untuk memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada laki-laki imut yang kini sedang menghampirinya.

"Guru Kim memintaku menunggu, ia akan memberikanku sesuatu karena telah berhasil mendapat nilai tinggi dalam ujian semester kemarin." jelas Tao, membuat Taemin, orang yang tadi mengagetkannya itu kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Aku menunggu Key-sunbae, tapi dia masih ada kelas tambahan. Kau tahu, ia jadi tutorku mulai hari ini!" Taemin berseru, dari nadanya yang riang, terdengar sekali bahwa ia sangat terkesan dengan hal yang baru ia jelaskan pada Tao.

Tao mengidikkan bahunya, "Menghabiskan satu minggu sekolah bersama kutu Olimpiade Sains, bukankah menjengkelkan? Aku lebih memilih pulang dan merebahkan diriku di ranjang daripada berkutat dengan buku fisika."

"Aku tidak tahu, Zi Tao. Tapi, aku yakin kau tak akan suka melihat Key-sunbae mengamuk." Taemin berdecak, dimana sindiran Tao berhasil membuatnya memandang atlet wushu itu dengan malas, "Kau juga kutu olimpiade, mana ada orang yang tiga kali menang Olimpiade Matematika, padahal Bahasa Koreanya saja masih payah."

"Aku tidak payah. Aku cuma belum menguasai beberapa kosakata saja."

"Kau iya, Tao. Bahkan kau pernah memanggil teman sekamarmu di asrama dengan Oppa, padahal ia laki-laki."

"Itu saat aku baru pindah dari Qingdao, saat masih sekolah dasar!"

"Terserahlah. Oh—apa kau akan memukul jika marah?"

Suasana jadi hening, mereka hanya saling menatap dengan pandangan tidak biasa. Tao tidak membalas, ia kesal. Taemin mungkin memang orang yang baik, tapi tipe orang yang berkata apa adanya. Sedikit sampai ke ulu hati memang, karena Tao masih berusaha melupakan; juga menghapuskan ingatan serta sikapnya seperti masa lalu, masa lalu yang tak terkendali dan urakan, penuh dengan lebam dan pelanggaran norma.

"Hei, apa kabarnya tetanggamu yang tampan itu?"

Tao memandangnya jijik, "Kau ini gay, ya?"

"Dia kan memang tampan!"

"Apa pedulimu, urus saja pangeran kaki panjangmu sendiri, aku tak punya waktu menghadapi bocah dengan gangguan psikologis seperti orang berambut jamur sepertimu."

Taemin mencibir, ia memukul lengan Tao sedikit keras. "Aku tidak punya gangguan!"

Dan hening lagi, sekarang hanya nada-nada kecil yang dapat Taemin tangkap, yang keluar dari earphone yang Tao baru saja pakai. Terhubung dengan ponsel miliknya, dengan lantunan merdu band idolanya, yang ia putar di folder musiknya. Ada beberapa kata 'Can't Stop' yang Taemin dengar dari earphone Tao, mungkin karena ia menaikkan volume suaranya. Taemin hanya dapat menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya itu.

Tapi, senyumnya mengembang saat pandangannya menangkap sosok perempuan berwajah manis melintasi kelasnya.

"Yura!"

Taemin menghampiri wanita itu, bersamaan dengan tindakan spontan Tao yang langsung mencopot earphonenya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taemin dan wanita yang dipanggil Yura tadi.

"Yura, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sekolah usai satu jam lalu, kan?"

"Ah, aku baru saja selesai membantu Hyeri membereskan perpustakaan, ia dapat hukuman dari Guru Jung karena membaca komik pada jam pelajarannya, sunbae."

"Jadi, dia dihukum dengan membantu petugas perpustakaan merapikan buku ke dalam rak? Wah, pasti capek sekali!"

"Begitulah, sunbae."

"Oppa saja. Lalu, kau ingin pulang? Bagaimana kalau berbincang denganku dan Tao sebentar, hitung-hitung menemani kami yang masih ada kegiatan. Tapi, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"B-benarkah, oppa? Aku tidak mengganggu? Aku memang sedikit bosan berada di rumah."

"Tentu saja!"

Taemin orang yang asal berbicara, yang bisa membuat orang lain berfikir ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, karena didukung dengan wajahnya yang imut dan selalu kelihatan berseri-seri. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Yura tidak segan menolak Taemin saat ingin mengajaknya bergabung—

Tunggu, apa? Tidak, Tao tidak ingin menakuti Yura dengan mata pandanya yang menurutnya sendiri terlihat mengerikan!

"Tao, mau kemana?"

Teriakan itu juga tidak ia pedulikan. Ia mengemas barang-barangnya dengan cepat, tak ia hiraukan letak barang-barangnya yang kini berantakan di dalam tasnya. Ia berdehem, melewati setiap tatapan bingung yang ditujukan kedua insan lain di ruang itu. Ia berlari kecil keluar kelas, berharap kedua orang itu tak keberatan jika ia tinggal.

Ia baru berjalan lima langkah setelah keluar dari kelasnya, tapi terhenti.

"Tao-sunbae, tunggu!"

Bumi, telan ia sekarang!

"Tao-sunbae, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu! Kemarin—kau menyelamatkanku dari sekelompok orang-orang brengsek di jalan pulang. Aku tak tahu harus apa selain berterima kasih dengan tulus padamu!"

Yura—dengan langkahnya yang panjang, berhasil menyusul Tao yang sudah melambatkan kakinya. Bahkan, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan saat melihat postur sempurna seorang wanita di depannya, sambil membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

"Tidak usah begitu, sudah tugasku menolongmu—menolong wanita." Tao berdehem dan menepuk bahu Yura, sinyal agar ia bangkit dan bersikap biasa saja. Yura mendongak, menatao Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum, membuat Tao merasa bingung dan mengusap tengguknya canggung. Oh, tangannya sendiri terasa dingin!

"Sunbae, bagaimana jika sunbae aku traktir ramen di restoran ramen dekat sekolah? Ini bentuk terima kasihku!"

"Yura—"

"Sudahlah, oppa, ikut aku saja."

Kini Yura menarik tangan Tao, untuk tidak menolak usulannya begitu saja, tapi, ia menyadari tingkahnya dan buru-buru melepas genggamannya. "Maksudku—sunbae..."

"Oppa saja."

Yura mendongak, dan Tao tersenyum. Sekali lagi, mereka tersenyum dan berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat tujuan, diikuti canda gurau yang menyertai.

.

.

Tao tak pernah tahu rasanya punya penggemar, atau bahkan sampai ke jenjang 'penguntit' karena ia terlalu menutup matanya, atau semuanya tersembunyi dengan sangat baik.

Karena itu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa sepasang mata itu mengintimidasinya, menusuknya, tidak suka dengan canda tawa dua teman baru yang terlihat menikmati perjalanan.

.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

A/N : masa bawa ff baru sih. Ini juga nyempet2in lho. Hehe

Ini baru prolog, ketebak ceritanya kayak gimana? Karena nana ga bakal nerangin ceritanya ke readers, tapi tergantung readers aja. Tokohnya sih nana rasa udah bisa kebaca.

Mata siapa yang mengintimidasi tao di akhir tadi ya kira2? Terus apa konflik yang bakal terjadi, dan siapa aja yang berpengaruh dalam munculnya konflik itu?

Cont / delete? Review! Kamsa!

Regards, jungnana.


End file.
